bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route E10
London Buses route E10 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Islip Manor and Ealing Broadway, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route E10 commenced operation on 24 May 1997 between Ealing Common Warwick Dene and Smiths Farm via Ealing Broadway - Uxbridge Road - West Ealing - Argyle Road - Drayton Bridge Road - Copley Close - Elthorne Heights - Greenford Avenue - Ruislip Road East - Greenford - Ruislip Road - Kensington Road - Hotspur Road - Horse Shoe Crescent as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced to replace the Smiths Farm section of route E9 and replaces the Ealing section of the former route E4. The route was initially operated by CentreWest from their Greenford (G) garage using Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz 811Ds. On 31 March 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and was extended from the Smith's Farm Estate to the Islip Manor Estate. On 25 May 2002, the route was retained by First London and was withdrawn between Ealing Broadway and Warwick Dene, this section replaced by new Route E11. The route was rerouted between Ealing and Greenford via Cleveland Road instead of West Ealing and was rerouted between Greenford and Kensington Road via Ferrymead Avenue replacing the lost section on Route E6 at the same time. It was announced that the route was to be extended from its current Ealing Broadway terminal to the Chiswick Business Park. The extension was expected to take place by May 2009 but has not yet taken place. On 30 May 2009, the route was retained by First London. In July 2009, the Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Greenford (G) garage to Metroline. On 31 May 2014, the route passed to Tellings-Golden Miller operating from their Heathrow (HE) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In September 2015, Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of the route from Tellings-Golden Miller to Arriva London. In April 2017, Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds were introduced alongside the existing Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Darts and Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In July 2017, the route was converted to a full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 9 December 2017, the route was passed to London United operating from their Hounslow Heath (HH) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 June 2019, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage using brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. On 13 July 2019, the allocation was transferred to Armstrong Way (GW) garage. Current Route Route E10 operates via these primary locations: *Islip Manor Drive Manor Gate *Smiths Farm Estate *Greenford Broadway *Scotch Common *Ealing Broadway Gallery 28300414923 83b17872c1 o.jpg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart|link=London Buses route E10 External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) E10, London Buses routes